<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Archives of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss by Ffwydriad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659606">From the Archives of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad'>Ffwydriad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>see file: these assholes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, Gen, Paperwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reports, records, and personal accounts from the archives of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, 836 P.D.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mighty Nein &amp; Essek Thelyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>see file: these assholes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Official Report on the Mighty Nine, Horisal 19, 836</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Final report, Prisoner Yeza Brenatto, Felderwin. Horisal 19.</p><p>Introduction of the adventuring party produced results where typical methods failed. Their assistance in this matter is assumed to have reduced interrogation time. </p><p>Vess de Rogna, archmage of the Cerberus Assembly, was identified as the one who hired the prisoner to conduct the experiments. De Rogna led a team of mages to extract “an ethereal film” from the Beacon, and experiments were conducted to find a material to which this dunamantic essence could be bonded. </p><p>Experiments were considered successful, and further “production” was to begin. How significant the delays from our destruction of the laboratory and capture of the alchemist are currently unknown. </p><p>Prisoner also recounted that the primary reason previous interrogation attempts had failed was less a matter of loyalty to the Empire and instead a threat placed upon his child by the Cerberus Assembly. Confirmation of these tactics may provide further alternatives when interrogating other prisoners. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Initial Report: the Mighty Nine, Horisal 19.</p><p>Party displayed similar and consistent levels of ignorance to the city of Rosohna and the Kryn Dynasty as evident in the Throne Room, and intentional deception on this part remains unlikely. Further interactions continue to display a lack of loyalty or trust towards either the Dynasty or the Empire, with primary goals and motivations being personal over political. </p><p>The goblin - identified as “Nott” and “Veth” - used a disguise spell before interacting with her husband, the prisoner, appearing as a young halfling woman. After initial contact was made, and her apparent transformation explained, the disguise spell was dropped. The prisoner did not react overtly negatively to this reveal.</p><p>Currently, they are residing at the Dim’s Inn, and standard surveillance procedures have been enacted. While interest was expressed in meeting with Professor Waccoh, their next actions remain uncertain. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Horisal 19.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A very interesting group indeed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How they came to access the beacon was never properly addressed - presumably involvement in the incident in Zadash? It may be worth reviewing sources closer to the scene to see if further information can be acquired.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The group themselves - no clear leadership or direction. The goblin - Veth -  and tiefling - Jester - took front in their initial request, the humans took charge after the reveal. The one may have ties to the Cobalt Soul, and the other - Caleb - may have ties to the Cerberus Assembly. Further research into presence within the Empire?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the very least, there are quite a few wielders of magic within the party. Jester casually suggested using a spell to send messages across long distances - presumably Feir Vali [third-order, VSM, instant] - so they are far from untrained, but their precise abilities are as yet uncertain. The sword wielded by the half-orc is the most prominent magical item - I do not recognize the enchantment upon it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How far they stick with their interest in peace - that may end up a complicating factor, but like most adventurers, they should be able to put to use. <br/></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surveillance Reports, Horisal 19th-21st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surveillance Report of the Mighty Nine, Horisal 19th-21st. </p><p>Standard procedure of sustained use of clairvoyance upon the group failed - further testing revealed the proximity of the human male, identified as Caleb Widogast, caused magical detection methods to fail - presumably in possession of an artifact which prevents detection. </p><p>Physical surveillance was established, tracking the party on Horisal 20th. Group split up. The pair of humans headed to a meeting at the Marble Tomes Conservatory with Professor Waccoh, then a magical supply store. The remainder of the group visited a blacksmith, a jeweler’s, and an alchemist’s. They then reunited and proceeded to a tailor’s shop. </p><p>Left the city early on the 21st on assignment for Professor Waccoh. Yeza Brenatto remains at the Dim’s Inn. Surveillance to continue. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Horisal 20th. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location? They are common within the higher levels of the Cerberus Assembly. Gifted? Stolen? No other members of the group are similarly equipped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Name does not have immediate records - may be false. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Personal accounts, archived Horisal 26, 836</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missive to Denmother Dierta Thelyss, Horisal 25.</p><p>The adventuring party has been escorted to and is settled in the estate. Your gift and cooperation are appreciated.</p><p>Shadowhand Essek Thelyss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Horisal 25. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Transition to the house in the Firmaments had no major setbacks. They seem pleased, surprised but not suspicious, and their intent appears to be to remain within Rosohna for the time being - likely to complicate matters but easier to keep them under watch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maintaining position as primary point of contact between the Nein and the Dynasty may assuage complications - arrange to check in during the following weeks?<br/></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surveillance Reports, Horisal 24th-Misuthar 8th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surveillance Report of the Mighty Nine, Horisal 24th-Misuthar 7th. </p><p>Primary use of period was in altering house. Large tree magically placed on tower, with enchanted lights and additional garden. Bath constructed in basement, alchemical lab assembled in library. Full alteration recorded on attached map. Work appear to be primarily aesthetic, with no obvious intent to hinder surveillance, bar a set of wooden shutters installed in the quarters of Fjord. </p><p>Horisal 24th, Initial contact made with neighbor, Lord Innek Biylan. </p><p>Horisal 27th, Yasha visited the Marble Tomes and commissioned a pair of enchanted bracers. </p><p>Misuthar 2nd, Shadowhand Essek Thelyss visited the household.</p><p>Misuthar 6th, group visited the Overcrow Apothecary. See incident report, Misuthar 8th. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Misuthar 2nd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Presumably a variation on Jaezdaath’s Rahkri [c.t. Bigby’s Hand, fifth-order, VSM, 1 minute of focused concentration]. Aesthetic shows interest and skill in modification of existing spells, or convergent design expanding on mage hand. Fifth order spells, if highest accessible, places Caleb Widogast beyond standard educational levels, but not surpassing the levels expected for higher level faculty and professional mages within the Empire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aware of Empire’s experiments in recreating dunamancy - "perversion" - expressed intent to understand so as to prevent further experiments. Noticeable reaction at the concept of bending fate and destiny - an esoteric focus rather than grounded nature of physical manipulation, most likely seeking great power, but without the vengeance to lean towards sapping potential. Or, perhaps, specific goals in mind, regarding the bending of fate itself? </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Spells transcribed - </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Belbol d’qe’lak [first-order, VS, 8 hours] </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> U'nef’s elamshinae [second-order, VSM, 100 pi pearl, 1 hour]  </em></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> Very Zemnian. Worth further consideration. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Intent of the rest of the Nein is more difficult to ascertain. If their attempts at socialization have a specific goal in mind, it does not come across clearly. If similar invitations continue, it may be useful in information gathering, with the downside of extended interactions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Incident report, Overcrow Apothecary, Misuthar 8th. </p><p>On Misuthar 7th, following a meeting with the Bright Queen, the Mighty Nine established surveillance on the Overcrow Apothecary from a neighboring house. </p><p>At approximately 9th hour, three subjects arrived - male hobgoblin and male drow together, and female dragonborn seperately. Upon the dragonborn’s attempts to leave, the Mighty Nine initiated their assault. Dragonborn and hobgoblin were killed in the assault, drow left the scene via teleportation magic. </p><p>Tokens of the Bright Queen were used to assuage civilian onlookers. Following further interrogation and brief preparations, group left the city heading North.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Official Report on the Mighty Nine, Misuthar 17th, 836. Addendum Misuthar 21st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Official Report on the Mighty Nine, Misuthar 17th, 836. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misuthar 15th, 836, adventuring party the Mighty Nine report release of the Laughing Hand [identified as Calamity-era champion of Torog] from catacombs of Bazzoxan. Incident related to activity involving Abyssal Anchors and potential Imperial espionage activities within Asarius and Deep River [see Incident Report Misuthar 8th, 836, Overcrow Apothecary].</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadowhand Essek Thelyss teleported group to Kravaraad Volcano, Greying Wildlands, in an attempt to track down artifact to deal with the threat of the Laughing Hand, Misuthar 17th, 836.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Addendum, Misuthar 21st, 836.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadowhand Essek Thelyss teleported Mighty Nine to Mythburrow to continue their efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Misuthar 21st.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A dragon. They're facing a vith'ez dragon. They are going to get themselves eaten. Are all adventurers like this? They had better survive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prisoner Records, Misuthar 16th-Misuthar 26th, 836.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prisoner Interrogation notes, Misuthar 16th, 836. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adventuring Group the Mighty Nine were brought in to assist with the interrogation of prisoner S-172, Dwendalian assassin, in the hope that a shared Imperial background could extort additional information. Subject seemed unresponsive to interrogation methods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Misuthar 16th, 836.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not just any Empire mage - a Volstrucker. He was under the impression I already knew this - suspects ties to the Assembly? - assumption that his cover is not as good as he had thought, perhaps, or that the Lens has more information on this program than we do. This fills in certain gaps, and leaves even more questions - where exactly do his loyalties lie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are ways to get more information on him. The question is, whether it is worth the risk to ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delayance Request on Prisoner Execution, Misuthar 22nd, 836.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb Widogast [see file: Mighty Nine] has requested delayance on the termination of prisoner S-172, Dwendalian assassin. Previous attempt at appealing to a shared Imperial background was ineffective, but further efforts could garner some amount of information into the Scourger program. Request backed by Shadowhand Essek Thelyss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prisoner Termination Record, Misuthar 26th, 836.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb Widogast and group the Mighty Nine were brought in for further interrogation of prisoner S-172. Under supervision of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Widogast was allowed to enter the cell. The scourger had managed to weaken one chain, and either craft or obtain a shiv, stabbing Widogast in the neck upon his approach. Prisoner was terminated by guards and Shadowhand Thelyss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the personal writings of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, Misuthar 26th, 836.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mighty Nein are prepared to depart in search of the remaining beacon. They do not seem to have much resources in the Empire - check on identity of Gentleman, Jester’s father? - but have some sort of arrangement with Yussa Errenis [archmage, Nicodranas - Open Quay, mild allegiance Arcana Pansophical]. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Continued to garner Widogast’s trust. No apparent suspicion or ill will due to encounter with the Volstrucker.  Encounter seems to have solidified trust, if anything. Ha. Friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potential follow-up on names Bren Aldric Ermendrud, Astrid, and Eodwulf. But I think it is best to avoid typical sources. I find myself unwilling to draw undue attention to Caleb and his past.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>